It is generally believed that bacterial plaque is directly associated with dental caries and periodontal disease. Plaque is formed by a combination of events starting with a salivary coating which forms on the teeth to which various forms of Streptococcus adhere. The Gram positive Streptococcus, principally S. mutans and S. sanguis, with the assistance of bacterially produced enzymes form dextrans from sucrose which is in the oral cavity. The dextrans serve as nutrients which support the growth of additional organisms which produce acids which can demineralize both enamel and dentin and cause dental caries and decay. In addition to dental caries, gingivitis and other periodontal diseases are known to be caused by bacteria.
It was known in the brewing industry that some hop acids can inhibit the growth of the microorganisms that can cause spoilage in beer. For example, the Todd Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,975 discloses that the hop acid, hexahydrocolupulone, can inhibit the growth of certain Lactobacillus. However, no literature or patents of which we are aware disclose or suggest that hop acids might be useful to inhibit the microorganisms that cause dental caries and periodontal disease.